Sonhos Distantes
by Caroo-ol
Summary: - "Nossas almas se pertencem, meu querido hanyou. E seus destinos é ficarem juntas, pela eternidade." Oneshot


Talvez eu só estivesse sonhando.

Não é como se eu fosse enfim acordar; eu estou acordada, mas com uma esperança de estar dormindo. É como se eu pudesse sentir que tudo se tornará embaçado e então, eu acordarei na minha cama, sã e salva.

Mas eu sei que isso nunca vai ocorrer.

Quando você sonha com algo, você deposita várias coisas nisso. Seu tempo, sua esperança, sua vontade, sua alegria e seu coração. Você acredita que tudo dará certo, e se sente bem, porque sonhar te faz feliz. Mas sonhos são só idéias, que podem ou não se realizar. Quando não se realizam, você fica só com a sensação de vazio, que parece te matar a cada segundo que você tem noção que tudo foi por água abaixo.

Agora que você sabe como me sinto, posso continuar com minha idéia.

Eu não estou procurando resolver tudo, eu só gostaria que tudo acabasse logo. Rápido. Porque assim eu me livraria desse nó na garganta toda vez que penso na situação que vivo.

Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi. Moro em Tóquio, Japão. E eu tive a melhor experiência de todo o mundo: eu me apaixonei. Mas, isso não melhorou em nada minha vida.

Ah, se somente isso bastasse...

Eu gostaria de tê-lo só para mim. Ele era lindo: cabelos longos e prateados. Olhos de um âmbar vivo e brilhante. Sua pele era lisa e branca, queimada pelo sol continuo e forte de uma época muito, muito distante. E tinha o sorriso mais belo que eu já vira.

InuYasha. O nome que jamais esquecerei.

Hoje em dia, eu penso que tive muita sorte em conhecê-lo. Porque eu não devia nem saber de sua existência, quanto mais vê-lo e estar com ele. Mas eu pude, e agradeço muito a isso. Minha vida só continua porque eu sei que um dia ele existiu. Se eu não o conhecesse, acredito que me sentiria vazia, como se faltasse algo. Não que eu não me sinta agora, claro, mas eu não saberia explicar o porquê do vazio que sinto todos os dias, em todos os momentos.

Somente ele me completa.

E eu soube disso desde o momento que o vi naquela árvore, de olhos fechados, parecendo dormir tranquilamente, mas com uma flecha no peito que o mantinha ali, preso. Eu era dele, e não existiria outro. Mas, a cada segundo que estive ao lado dele, eu estava ciente que ele não era meu; eu não era daquele lugar. Mesmo que minha alma e a alma dele foram feitas para se completarem, ele pertencia àquela de quem sou reencarnação, e não a mim, uma garota que não deveria ter tido noção que um dia ele existiu.

Na verdade, _eu_ não deveria ter nem existido.

Porque, eu penso, se àquela de quem reencarnei não tivesse morrido por causa de InuYasha, se ela não tivesse pedido à sua pequena irmã Kaede que queimasse seus restos com a Jóia de Quatro Almas, se sua vida não tivesse sido tirada antes do tempo, o destino ou seja lá o que for que me trouxe de volta não teria motivos para isso, sabe como é, fazer minha alma retornar para terminar com o que ocorreu no passado.

Ou talvez eu seria dona da minha própria alma, que teria par com algum homem da minha época, não de 500 anos atrás. E aí eu me apaixonaria, teria filhos, seria feliz. Uma vida normal e saudável.

Mas as coisas não foram bem assim.

Tenho plena certeza que eu nunca deveria ter existido. Porque sei que cada qual foi feito para encontrar alguém, que seja só seu. E aquele quem eu tanto adoro não era meu. Ok, em parte era mas, de fato, nunca foi meu. Foi dela.

A bela, a forte, a protetora, a pura, a antiga doce e meiga, e agora fria Kikyou.

Aquela de quem tenho a aparência, e a alma que pode purificar. Só. Porque de resto, eu sou totalmente diferente dela. Tirando o amor que sinto pelo o jovem hanyou de cabelos pratas, claro.

Eu me lembro bem. Todos os meus problemas têm relação com ela. Se ela não tivesse uma alma tão pura, os exterminadores de youkais não dariam a ela a missão de proteger a Jóia de Quatro Almas. Se ela não fosse tão bonita, aquele ladrão a quem ela ajudou não teria a insana idéia de querê-la, junto com uma corrompida Jóia. Que aí não viraria um youkai doentio que iria querer destruir a era feudal. Se ela não fosse tão forte, aquela bruxa não a traria de volta dos mundos dos mortos, a fim de ajudá-la a juntar a Jóia para torná-la uma grande bruxa. Se não fosse tão frágil aos olhos de InuYasha, ele teria a deixado ir porque, depois de morta, uma parte dela sempre quis ser livre daquele amor, e ela sempre conseguia o que queria quando InuYasha não bancava o difícil e despertava nela o outro lado, o que desejava desesperadamente ficar nos braços do hanyou.

Ela sempre foi meu problema. Mas eu nunca a odiei.

E foi por essa razão, junto a razão de que eu queria o melhor a quem amo, que fiz o que fiz naquela tarde de outono, dois dias após Narak morrer.

Eu me lembro como se estivesse acontecendo aqui, agora. Eu estava calma, calma até demais. Estávamos todos cansados, e estávamos chegando perto da vila, indo em direção à casa de Kaede. Eu recordo como o olhar de InuYasha estava brilhante, mas havia algo indeciso ali. Eu sabia no que ele se dividia, e eu me sentia compelida a tirar aquela divisão dele.

Ele queria trazê-la de volta a vida, mas tinha medo de me magoar.

Todos os outros estavam felizes e satisfeitos. Mirok e Sango estavam de mãos dadas; a mão que Sango segurava era a que continha um buraco negro, dias atrás. Ela mesma, eu sabia, sentia um vazio por ter deixado enfim seu irmão partir. Mas ela sabia que fora necessário, então não sofria.

Shippou estava eufórico; voltar para a vila sempre era bom, afinal ele era só uma criança, e todas aquelas viagens deviam desgastá-lo muito. Kirara caminhava ao lado de InuYasha, como se o guiasse. Ele estava distraído, algo totalmente estranho para o atento hanyou.

Era a primeira noite do mês. Ele se tornaria humano dali poucas horas.

Então todos avistamos a casa de Kaede. Todos nós sorrimos e fomos de encontro à velha sacerdotisa. Eu entreguei a ela uma completa Jóia, junto com meu sincero pedido de desculpas por uma vez quebra-la.

Ela me olhou intensamente.

- O que pretendes fazer, Kagome? – Perguntou-me com sincera preocupação, o que me fez olhá-la assim como a chamava: uma avó.

Eu não soube responder. Somente a abracei, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha e fui para junto do grupo. Eu sei, hoje, que ela ao me fitar daquela maneira, soube o que não pude expressar e me compreendeu.

Agradeço intensamente a ela por isso.

No meu querido grupo, tudo parecia ser as mil maravilhas. As risadas eram altas, e a felicidade estava, sem dúvida alguma, em cada rosto presente.

InuYasha não estava mais ali.

Guardei a expressão de alegria que cada um levava consigo dentro da minha memória com muito cuidado. Queria poder me lembrar daquela sensação de tudo enfim estar bem.

Eu não me despedi. Só abracei cada um, como se comemorasse a vitória, e saí da cabana com meus pertences, ainda mantendo o estranho espírito calmo em que eu estava.

Caminhei até o poço; o poço que me ligava as duas eras. Olhei para baixo, sem expressão alguma, e soltei minha bolsa lá dentro. Depois, suspirei e sentei na borda, pensando em cada palavra. Então, levantei e fui em busca daquele que eu _precisava_ me despedir.

Eu o achei sentado embaixo da Árvore Sagrada. Achei ironia do destino, me despedir dele bem aonde nos conhecemos. Me aproximei lentamente, e quase perdi o fôlego quando ele me olhou. Seus olhos ainda permaneciam dourados, mas seu cabelo já assumia um tom escuro, preto - ele estava se transformando.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, e olhei a paisagem alaranjada pelas folhas secas. O céu estava daquela mesma cor em alguns trechos, deixando tudo mais vermelho e laranja. O tom marrom dos troncos parecia se destacar, junto com o azul escuro que vinha do leste, tomando aos poucos o lugar do laranja. O céu parecia tão belo daqui... E logo daria para se ver uma grande e majestosa lua, com várias estrelas.

Senti uma tristeza em pensar que nunca mais veria tal beleza.

Ele fora grosso, como sempre era, quando algo lhe incomodava. Perguntou-me porque eu estava ali e não lá, comemorando com os outros. Eu sorri, e disse que eu estava para partir.

- Como assim? – Ele me olhou curioso, com um tom de irritação nos olhos. – Acabamos de chegar, já vai correr pro outro lado?

Eu lhe disse que estava indo embora para sempre; não havia motivos para continuar ali. Ele perguntou por quê daquilo, agora visivelmente irritado. Eu disse que a Jóia já estava completa, então...

- Não, Kagome, as coisas não são assim! – Ele se alterou, me olhando daquele jeito irritado e contrariado que sempre fazia quando não entendia a lógica das coisas. – Você pode ficar aqui por quanto tempo quiser! Depois, todos sentiram sua falta e...  
Eu balancei a cabeça, negando. Eu precisava ir.  
- Vai atrás daquele Houjo, não é?!

Aí eu agi por impulso, totalmente idiota. Deixei meus costumeiros ataques me dominarem, e segurei a gola da blusa dele, o olhando raivosa. Senti que toda tristeza estava saindo de mim naquele gesto, e eu não estava afim de impedir isso. Eu disse em sua cara que como ele burro o bastante para confundir as coisas, nunca entenderia, e que ele era irritante, mimado, teimoso, idiota, imbecil, lerdo, e algumas coisas a mais.

Assim que tentei retomar fôlego para continuar (e olha que eu tinha ainda muito para dizer, e o pior iria começar bem ali), tive consciência de quão perto nós estávamos. Acho que ele também, porque todas as acusações que eu disse não pareciam ter efeito nenhum sobre ele. Ou talvez ele só achasse que eu era esquentadinha e tinha crises de loucura. Não sei.

Eu posso recordar cada segundo, como se tudo pudesse acontecer rápido e devagar ao mesmo tempo. Ele olhou nos meus olhos daquele jeito que me fazia duvidar às vezes se ele era tão babaca como eu tinha convicção; aquele jeito de só quem é maduro o suficiente consegue fazer. Ao mesmo tempo que nos olhávamos, eu podia perceber a cor preta que começava a aparecer como falhas em seus olhos, na sua cor de âmbar. E de repente, lá estava ele, tão próximo como... Como acho que nunca esteve. Não falo só pelo fato dele estar a centímetros de mim; falo também porque algo me diz até hoje que ele me entendeu plenamente, como se a parte da minha alma que o pertencia tivesse feito contato com a alma dele, e ele soubesse de tudo. E ele compreendeu, eu sei.

E quando enfim ele decidiu acabar com a distância, eu me afastei.

Sim, pode me chamar de tudo quanto é nome agora. Mas, pense comigo: eu nunca o teria para mim. E aquele beijo me causaria marcas profundas, porque aquilo seria o gostinho de um paraíso que eu nunca poderia ter. Seria como... Como o exemplo que eu dei, no início. Beija-lo seria o sonho; a realidade depois dele seria o acordar, o fim, que trás o grande vazio.

Eu não tive coragem de encará-lo. Somente abaixei a cabeça, olhando o chão por vários minutos. Quando levantei a cabeça, eu estava à frente de um humano. Ele me olhava triste, e sua posição parecia mostrar que a qualquer segundo ele avançaria até mim.

Sabe quando você é pessimista, mas com uma esperança que tudo dê certo, mesmo com seu espírito negativo? Quando uma vozinha fica lá no fundo da sua mente dizendo 'Dará tudo certo!', mesmo você dizendo a ela 'Não é verdade', mas esperando que ela tenha razão? Eu estava bem assim.

Mas eu sabia que nunca aconteceria.

- Não sou ela, InuYasha. Não é a mim que você ama. – Sussurrei tão baixo que por alguns segundos achei que ele não tivesse escutado. Mesmo assim continuei. – Minha era é aquela do outro lado do poço. Eu não fui feita para viver aqui.

Vi algo que nunca tinha visto nos olhos cor de âmbar ou – como estavam no momento – pretos como a noite; eu vi lágrimas. Pequenas gotinhas que se acumulavam no canto de seus olhos, e ele teimosamente não permitia cair.

Eu estava exatamente igual a ele.

Ele fez menção de se aproximar novamente, e eu, como se tivesse levado um choque, me afastei imediatamente, abaixando novamente a cabeça, e enfim libertando minhas lágrimas.  
O tempo ali pareceu infinito, enquanto nossos olhares tristes iam vendo o fim.  
Eu andei lentamente para trás, o olhando com todo o amor possível. Em meus olhos, eu via um filme do que seria nossa vida. Filhos, uma casinha aconchegante, amigos, visitas à outra era... Era a vida que eu nunca imaginara, mas que eu desejava desesperadamente para mim.  
Desejo que eu estava deixando morrer, a cada passo que dava para trás.  
Meus lábios moveram-se num 'eu te amo' lento e prolongado, tentando passar toda a extensão do meu sentimento a ele. Como resposta, os lábios dele também se mexeram na mesma frase. E eu senti que ele não mentia – parte da alma dele de fato me amava, de fato me pertencia. Mas essa parte era pequena demais para afugentar seu antigo amor. Eu era uma _intrusa._  
E então corri. Corri de meus sonhos, dos meus amigos, da felicidade que aquele lugar me proporcionava, do meu amor. Deixei tudo para trás, e pulei no poço, sem deixar que a tentação me parasse no meio do caminho.

Eu nunca lacrei o poço. Não foi preciso; sem a jóia, eu nunca voltaria para lá. Somente ele poderia vir, se ele um dia me quisesse.  
Eu ainda nutro esperanças que ele atravesse aquele poço... De que ele se arrependa, mesmo que isso seja em vão.  
Enquanto o sol se põe por trás do Templo Higurashi, olho a Árvore Sagrada. Foi aqui, há tantas vidas atrás, em uma época tão distante, que o conheci. E por algum motivo, sinto que ele está aqui, agora.  
Minha morte está muito mais próxima do que nunca esteve. Mãos, antes tão lisas e firmes, estão enrugadas e levemente trêmulas. Meu rosto, tão belo, agora me lembra o de vovó Kaede. Meus cabelos, longos e sedosos, são brancos, presos numa trança longa. Mas meus olhos, eu sinto, continuam procurando a mesma coisa. O mesmo kimono vermelho, os mesmos cabelos pratas, os mesmos olhos tão doces, tão claros, tão âmbares.

Mas a morte não me assusta, e com este pensamento posso sorrir.

Assim que eu me for, minha alma se tornará inteira. Não haverá divisão de Kikyou – Kagome. Seremos uma só, e eu não terei consciência de como essa mistura me arrepia. Será _natural_.  
E então, minha alma dará a mão para a alma daquele que amo. E andaremos juntos, pela eternidade. Sem sofrimento. Sem separação. Sem dor.  
Eu novamente sorrio para a Árvore Sagrada.  
Pude esperar uma vida inteira por você. Eu sei que depois disso, nunca mais nos separaremos.  
E esse, eu sei, não será só um sonho com um triste vazio no fim. Não será o mesmo sonho triste e perdido que tive todos esses anos da minha vida, e até quando ainda estava na outra era, com você. Não é mais um sonho.  
É só o início da nossa mais verdadeira alegria.


End file.
